Anna Dronin
Summary Anna Dronin is one of the students of Tokyo's sorcery academy and one of the magicians of the 27th trainee platoon. She's also a Heroic Spirit User, a magician who establishes a contract with the soul of a famous hero to borrow their power. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, likely 8-C with magic Name: Anna Dronin Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Sniper-style magician, Heroic Spirit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Flight, Expert Sniper and Gun User, Contracted to the soul of a Heroic Spirit, Superhuman Eyesight and Accuracy, Precognition (Instinctually recognizes danger and identifies the most pressing threat) Attack Potency: Street level physically, likely Building level with magic (Can use magic to defeat Knight-class demons and comparable threats, with one of them being compared to a tank in terms of toughness) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Should be comparable to Sumika, another human magician) with Supersonic reactions (Can see bullets moving through the air, and could see Gabriel as a blur slicing a barrage of bullets in half, unlike regular magicians nearby) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level normally, at least Wall level with magic (Magicians can use barriers to stop bullets and other conventional weapons) Stamina: Above average Range: At least two kilometers with sniper rifle, at least dozens of meters with submachine guns Standard Equipment: White bolt-action sniper rifle, two submachine guns, Air Raid Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her second Hero Skill depletes her ammo fast, and she's left wide open after releasing it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As a magician, Anna is capable of using sorceries. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. The speed of these bullets is normally below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, Anna is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect herself. **'Acid Seal' (Oxidation Charm): 2nd grade, earth element sorcery. Upon being hit by this sorcery the enemy will begin to dissolve. This sorcery can be attached to projectiles such as bullets. *'Air Raid:' Special equipment given to magicians. Taking the form of four fairy-like wings on their back, it allows magicians to fly. *'Heroic Spirit Contract:' As a Heroic Spirit User, Anna has used necromancy to establish a contract with the soul of a powerful hero, thus borrowing some of their power in the form of one or multiple Hero Skills. Anna has a contract with the <''White God of Death''> Simo Hayha, the Finnish sniper with the highest recorded war results in history who terrified the Russian army in World War II. **'Eagle's Eye:' Anna's first Hero Skill, granting her incredible eyesight, telescopic vision and perfect accuracy to target the enemy's vitals at long range, even without using the rifle's scope. **'Hill of Slaughter:' Anna's second Hero Skill, based on Simo Hayha's legendary military gains of building a hill of corpses using a submachine gun. This skill causes a transfer of the body’s ownership to the heroic spirit himself, boosting Anna's fighting ability, allowing her body to react to all enemy attacks, even those who come from her blind spots, and counterattack as she dodges accordingly. Anna uses this ability in conjunction with two submachine guns that she fires wildly, though still very accurately. The downside of this technique is that the overwhelming number of attacks depletes her ammo very fast, and there's an opening as she's released from the trance-like state of being possessed. **'Sniper's Instinct:' Not an actual Hero Skill, but due to Simo Hayha having been an expert, one of a kind sniper, Anna instinctually notices danger and identifies the enemy who poses the biggest threat in the current situation, even in the middle of a raging battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acid Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Snipers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8